Fun at Royal Fir
by Kandell
Summary: Zac is a senior, returning to the esteemed Royal Fir Academy. Due to a registration error, his new roommate is a girl named Kaita. From the author formerly known as zutarataang4eva.
1. Chapter 1

Just so you know, this story is mostly just to practice writing from a guy's point of view. Hope you enjoy it!

Fun At Royal Fir

I don't believe in love at first sight. Hell, I didn't even believe in love until recently. My name is Zac Ash, and I'm a senior at the Royal Fir Academy. This is the story of how I met the one girl I'll never forget.

It all started at the beginning of the school year. I was back in Nesshin, Utah, to continue my education at the Royal Fir Academy. My uncle's idea, really. I was walking into the local grocery store when I saw her. She was shorter than me, with long, dark brown hair. I couldn't see her face very well, because she was wiping down kiddy carts. She turned to me as I walked in.

"Hi there," she said in a cheerful voice. I made a mental note of her. She was cute, but not hot. She was the kind of girl that a guy would like to seduce, just because it would be a challenge. I merely nodded at her and continued. I was here to pick up some groceries for my uncle, Ian. The list was as follows:

Jasmin tea

Ginger tea

Lemon tea

Orange tea

Mint tea

Echinacea tea

Mac n cheese

Needless to say, we definitely didn't have a woman at home to cook for us. I was getting the items on the list, when I turned down the snack aisle and something human-sized went flying into my cart. It was the girl from the entryway. She had been running down the aisle for some reason, and hit the top of my cart and fell in.

"Guess I found dessert," I said, looking down at her as she tried to get out.

"Sorry about that. I need to look where I'm going," she giggled nervously. She looked up at me and our eyes met. Her eyes were a beautiful royal blue. A sharp contrast to my own amber eyes. I watched as she continued on her way, and I watched her go. She had a nice butt. I returned to my shopping, and when I had all of the things on the list, I proceeded to the checkout line. Guess who the cashier was? Yep, that girl. I read her nametag.

"Your name's Kaita?" I asked.

"Yeah, my Dad's from Japan. It means something, but I don't remember what," she said. "Will plastic be alright?"

"Sure," I nodded. She finished ringing up my order. I paid, and left.

That Monday, I arrived at school. I located my dorm room and started unpacking. I heard the door open and figured it was my roommate.

"Just so you know, I sleep naked," I said, planning to play a joke on whoever it was. I turned, and there was the girl. She was wearing the girl's uniform; a red plaid skirt, which was short on her long legs, a white button-up long-sleeved shirt, and a red cardigan with the school's coat-of-arms. She dropped her bags.

"You can't be my roommate," she said. "You're a boy."

"Thanks for noticing. For a moment there, I wasn't quite sure," I said sarcastically.

"I'm going to talk to a teacher about this," she practically stomped out of the room. I followed her, wanting to clear up this issue as well. We located one of the teachers. A middle-aged woman. I think she was an english teacher.

"Excuse me," Kaita said, "we have a problem. This guy and I were roomed together, but coed rooming isn't allowed. Is there someone we can talk to about this?"

"I don't know," the woman said, leaving. Kaita just stared in astonishment.

"Just so you know," I began, "the teacher's don't really like students. They think we're over-priveleged."

"What? But it's their job to take care of these things," she said.

"That's not how they see it. I'm going to finish unpacking," I began walking back to _my_ room.

"I don't think so," Kaita said. "We can _not_ share a room. You're going to have to move in with someone else."

"Why don't you change rooms?"

"Because I'm a girl, and girls are always first. We can't share a room. For all I know you'll try sexually assault me."

"You're not that pretty," I said. Who did she think she was? I could have any girl I wanted. Hell, I _had_ the girl I wanted! I was dating Maya, a goth singer with platinum records! I continued to my room and finished unpacking. She followed and watched, then started unpacking as well.

"If you try _anything,_I will end you," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I went to sleep, slightly paranoid that there was a girl in my room. If it had been Maya, I wouldn't have minded one bit. But it was _her_. Something about her bugged me. Maybe it was the way she talked to me. Like she was my equal or something. Well, she'd learn her place soon enough. I fell asleep and dreamed about Maya, as I usually did.

The next day, I woke up to an empty room. I showered, dressed, and went downstairs to the cafeteria. The way Royal Fir was set up, each dorm hall had a rec room, a living room, a cafeteria, and a small gym. The big gym, which had the pool, was in the Phys. Ed. Building near the center of the campus. My dorm, in Rowcue Hall, had a view of the gym building, and the academic hall as well. The administration building was on the outskirts of the campus for easy access to parents and such. It sat between Ozai Hall and Spirit Hall.

I ate my breakfast without having to see my roommate once. It was extremely enjoyable. When I was finished, I made my way to the gym building. I had arrived on a Friday evening, so I had an entire weekend to do whatever. The school scheduled like that for incoming freshman and new students. They wanted them to "get used to the campus before they were thrusted into an aggressive academic schedule." Give me a break. Truth was, the teachers wanted as little time with the students as possible. They saw us as overpriveleged brats, which was mostly true. But I didn't care about the teachers. I got to the gym and changed into my workout clothes. Black sweatpants, red sleeveless t-shirt. I started on the weight machines, which were next to the door to Mr. Paku's office. He was the diving and swimming coach. Then she made her appearance.

"What do you mean you don't let girls on the team?" Kaita demanded, following the coach as he left his office.

"Girls simply don't have what it takes to compete with the other schools in our league," Mr. Paku said, not even looking at her.

"I demand you let me on the team!" she yelled, drawing all eyes to her. Everyone in the room went silent when they realized who she was yelling at. Mr. Paku was the toughest, meanest coach in the entire school. He taught English.

"I don't have to let you on any team. You're simply not good enough."

"Yes, I am. Let me proove it. I was the-"

"Listen, little girl, I don't care if you were the captain of the team at your old school. The Rushing Waters Academy for girls isn't even in the same league as our school, so therefore you aren't either." Kaita was turning red. A very angry red.

"I'll race against your fastest swimmer. If I win, I'm on the team. If not-"

"If not, you never show your face on the pool deck ever again."

"Deal," she replied. How stupid was she? Aaron was the fastest swimmer we had, and the boy was like a fish. He was just a kid, but he was in the AVATAR program, which allowed him to not only go to our 

school and learn from the best teachers, but he also competed on just about every athletic team we had. He was my biggest rival in track. I've sworn to catch him no matter what. But enough of that, back to the issue. Mr. Paku told Kaita to go suit up, and he went to get Aaron. It just so happened that Aaron was already in the room. He had been making googly-eyes at Kaita.

"Alright, Aaron. You don't let her win, no matter what," Mr. Paku said.

"No problem," Aaron replied. You know, he didn't really look like an athlete. He was about five foot five, with a slim, untoned build, and a shaven head. He claimed it made him faster. I claim he's an idiot.

Aaron and Kaita had changed into their swim suits and were ready to go. Aaron was wearing the team-issued red speedo, although it was sort of orange-ish from all of the chlorine. Kaita wore a deep blue one-piece. She had pulled her hair into a bun, with a few stray locks hanging down, and goggles hung around her neck. The two got onto the blocks, and waited for Mr. Paku to call the start. He yelled, and they flew. They both dove at the same time, Aaron getting more distance. Not that it really helped him. Kaita streamlined through the water, kicking her way past Aaron. She reached the end of the lane before he was two-thirds of the way through. Then, just to show off, she flip-turned and swam back to the deep-end. Aaron reached the end of the first length and looked at Kaita, who was now standing on the deck near the blocks.

"Jesus you swim fast!" he yelled. Kaita merely smirked. Then, she turned to Mr. Paku.

"I'd like a practice schedule, please," she said. Paku merely grumbled his way to his office. Kaita changed her smirk to a full on smile. Aaron walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Aaron. Aaron McAyer," he extended his hand.

"Oh, you're the AVATAR kid," she said, shaking it.

"You're the fastest swimmer I've ever seen. Maybe you could teach me some techniques," Aaron said.

"Sure thing," Kaita smiled. She walked to the girls locker room, leaving Aaron to smile and stare at her back. I rolled my eyes. He was attracted to _her_? Well, at least maybe he could keep her away from me.

I returned to my workout. I had to be in top physical shape if I was going to catch the AVATAR.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I returned to my dorm room, it was empty.

"Thank god," I said out loud, relieved that I wouldn't have to see Kaita. I closed the door behind me and flopped down on my bed. Without warning, the door swept open, and May, my girlfriend, walked in. I sat up.

"Hey," I said. "I didn't expect to see you."

"I'm just full of surprises," May replied. She was still thin, possibly thinner than the last time I had seen her, and was still pale as well. She wore an extremely dark red mini-dress, with black fishnet tights and dark red heels. She walked toward me slowly, closing the door.

"Anything special bring you here?" I asked.

"Of course. You." May leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her down onto my bed. Things were starting to get hot, right when- BANG! Kaita barged in, throwing the door open. May and I jumped, turning to look at the intruder. Kaita, who had been laughing when the door was opened, now had a look of pure shock on her face. Next to her was Aaron, also looking shocked.

"My bad," Kaita mumbled. "I should've knocked."

"Yeah, you should've," I glared at her. Then my eyes traveled to Aaron. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh, Kaita and I were gonna hang out. But I can see you're busy. I'll see you tomorrow, Kaita." Aaron waved goodbye and left very quickly.

"I'll…um…bye." Kaita left. The door closed behind her.

"Well that ruined the mood," May grumbled.

"We could always-"

"Actually, I've got to get back to my limo. I'm on my way to the airport for my tour. If you can get any time off of school, I'll send you a backstage pass, 'kay?" May said as she walked toward the door.

"'Kay." I kissed her goodbye and she left. I returned to my bed, and Kaita entered a few minutes after.

"Sorry about that. I didn't even know you were back. So, was that your girlfriend?"

"Would I kiss her if she weren't?"

"Well, you never know nowadays." Kaita walked into the bathroom, shut the door, and returned a few minutes later in her pajamas. I didn't even bother changing. I rolled over to face the wall and went to sleep.

The next day, class schedules were handed out. I woke up to find two envelopes just inside the door. They had been slipped through the mail slot. Probably by the student council. I grabbed mine and tore it open. I had mostly average classes, with three gym classes and one drama class. Kaita woke up while I was looking at my schedule. She picked hers up and opened it, studying the classes.

"What do you have?" she asked.

"Why do you care?"

"I just wanted to know if we'd be in any classes together," she said. "I've got core classes, then fitness swimming, and drama. What about you?"

"Core classes, gym, and drama. Which hour and teacher do you have?"

"Last hour, with Mr. Koh."

"Great." She had the same teacher as I did. Now I'd have to see her for at least eighty minutes a day for the rest of the year. Stupid block scheduling.

My day went by quickly, and it was all too soon before I woke up, another year of school just beginning. I didn't really pay attention to Kaita as I got ready for the day, but when I finished my hair (shaking it after my shower), I noticed she wasn't in the room. Not like I really cared or anything. It was just fine by me. I mean, she was just a nuisance anyway. So, I went to my first class. Boring. I went to my second class. Not quite as boring, but still boring. Third hour was much better. I had lunch that hour, so I ate by myself, as usual, and thought about alterations I could make in my workout routine to maximize my results. Lately, I wasn't getting anywhere. And if I was going to be fast enough to cath Aaron, I'd need to really work for it.

After lunch, third hour was pretty much over. Thanks a ton, counselors. Last lunch. You really outdid yourselved there (roll of the eyes). Then I went to my last class. Drama. I walked into the performing arts building and quickly found my classroom. The teacher, Mr. Koh, was standing on the stage of our classroom, ready to give us a 'welcome back' kind of speech. Or so I thought. Instead, he dove right into drama, drama, drama.

"Welcome to theatre. I am your teacher, Mr. Koh. I have studied acting for many years, and spent even more performing on Broadway and playhouses. First thing's first, drama is not a hobby. It is a lifestyle. You must accustom yourself to taking on new faces and personas. Some may not be the kind you like, but it is your duty as an actor, and therefore you will execute every performance to the best of your ability."

Oh, there's Kaita. Makes sense she'd be in the front row. I bet she was even the first one in class. Goody two-shoes.

"Now, our class is quite unlike the others that you may see at other schools. For one, this class is very large. That means that this class will be giving a jaw-dropping performance at the end of the year. In a few months, we will have a vote to decide our production. We will then hold auditions and begin rehearsing and setting up. Everyone must audition, no matter what their talent level."

Crap. I was hoping this would be one of those 'we can't think of any more electives, but the more we have the better we look!' kind of classes. So much for that…

"For our first day, I'd like to try and guage your current talent levels and your potential. Let's do a few excercises. For this one, we'll select one individual, who will have to act out a scene chosen by the class. It will be a 'mad lib' kind of scene. We'll take a random location, verb, and noun, and the subject will act out the scene. Who'd like to go first?"

A boy in the third row raised his hand. Mr. Koh called on him, and he went to the front. The class began yelling out places, actions, and things. Some were really funny, The boy ended up having to salsa with lemon meringes on Sunset Boulevard. It was so funny to watch!

After that, everyone wanted to go. Kaita was about the third to be picked. I just had to get in on this one. After a few moments , we knew that Kaita was in Milan, with a teacup, and thanks to me, she had to seduce it. She stood for a moment, then went all out. It was so convincing! When Mr. Koh called time, the class actually applauded. Which was kind of weird, considering she had been seducing a teacup. Several more students went, none as good as Kaita, and then the bell rang. Mr. Koh yelled over the chatter that tomorrow we'd be doing partner excercises. I left, headed back to my room, changed into my workout clothes, and hit the gym.


End file.
